


Kanye feel the love tonight

by YKWIW22



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Bad Pick Up Lines, Crack, Fluff and Crack, High School, I Tried, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pick Up Lines, i dont even know, i guess, its not even that funny, my lame attempt at, phone number au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKWIW22/pseuds/YKWIW22
Summary: hi you somehow ended up with my number and started sending me bad pick up lines and i wanna know more about you now but you wont tell me your name which is highly unfair since you know mine AU that no one wanted or asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second markjin fic so i guess i'm considered trash now? haha *nervous laughter* I'm training my writing skills so don't be too hard on me and this probably isn't good.  
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Edit; I'm postponing updating this, haven't had the motivation unfortunately. I'm working on a new fic at the moment though (also Markjin) and i'm looking for someone who might one to give me their critique on it before i post it? I basically need someone to read through it, maybe grammar check? And discuss it a bit with me :)  
> Please message me if you're interested! You can find me on twitter as YKWIW22 C:

Jinyoung’s phone made a sharp sound, signaling an incoming text. He looked away from the uninteresting baseball match on tv to locate his phone. He located it on the table in front of him. He reached for it, grunting as he sat up from his comfortable laid down position. Who was bothering him now? 

He silently hoped that it wasn’t another dick pic, he had gotten enough of those this week and he was annoyed at them. He wasn’t sure why or who had something to do with it (it was probably Jackson) but a sudden increase of pics full of genitals had come and it wasn’t really that nice to wake up to a pic of a stranger’s dick in front of his eyes. 

He pushed the middle button of his phone and waited for it to unlock. He prayed to any gods out there that it wasn’t another dick pic when he noticed it was sent from unknown. He clicked on the little box with a letter and then clicked on the new message. His prayers had been answered, no picture. 

**From: Unknown**

_Did you fart?_

Jinyoung blinked in confusion. What the fuck? He cautiously looked around the room, wondering if Jackson was hiding around somewhere. He hadn’t even farted so even if Jackson was lurking somewhere he still would be lying.

When he couldn’t hear any sound or see any weird shadows he went back to staring at the text. Was he supposed to answer?

After deciding that it was literally impossible to answer to that question without making it weird (it already was weird) he laid down again in the sofa. This time he left the phone on his stomach.

His phone soon made the same sound again. Jinyoung bolted upright. Too quickly he unlocked his phone to read the message, hoping that the unknown person had sent a follow up text. He grinned. and clicked on the message. 

**From: Unknown**

_Because you blew me away_

He read through it. _Did you fart? Because you blew me away_ Jinyoung was definitely embarrassed to admit that he actually laughed out loud at that. That was the absolute worst pick up line he had ever heard. He was grinning widely while typing out a reply to the stranger. He wasn’t even sure why he felt the excitement buzzing in his stomach. He no longer felt that weird about it. 

**To: Unknown**

_That was probably the worst thing i’ve ever heard_

Jinyoung sat with his phone in his hands waiting for a reply. He could feel his legs wanting to move and excitement buzzing in him. He knew he should probably be a bit scared. He knew absolutely nothing about the person writing to him and he had no idea how this person had gotten his number. But a person who started a conversation with the worst pick up line ever couldn’t be that dangerous, right? 

His phone buzzed. His eyes scanning the message as soon as he clicked on the text. 

**From: Unknown**

_Just admit it, you laughed! :D_

Jinyoung’s finger danced over the keyboard as he wrote out an answer. He erased and retyped a few times. After a few seconds deciding on a short answer. 

**To: Unknown**

_maybe..._

 

He pressed send and waited for a reply. The baseball match in the background completely forgotten. 

The reply came quicker this time. 

 

 **From: Unknown**

_knew it!!! wanna hear more?? :DDD_

 

Jinyoung could feel the grin settling on his face as he typed out a quick ‘sure’ and waited for another pick up line. He was tapping his fingers against the screen as he scanned through the messages. He still wanted to know who the person was. Did he know them? 

He noticed a new text coming he looked through it immediately, feeling yet another chuckle escape. 

 

**From unknown**

_You look like trash, can I take you out? :DDD_

 

Jinyoung typed out a reply as he quietly chuckled.

 

**To: Unknown**

_that’s so mean! but still kinda funny though…cx_

 

Jinyoung waited excited for a reply but none came. He kept checking his phone every minute for an hour but no message came from the stranger. 

He felt a bit disappointed even though he had only talked to the person for a few minutes. He tried not to let the feeling bother him as he went on to watch the baseball match again. He scolded himself for wondering if he had done something wrong, of course he hadn’t. Maybe the person had just realized that they had written to the wrong person and felt embarrassed. 

 

*

 

Jinyoung was walking to class when he got a new message. He sighed inwardly as he pulled up his phone from his jeans pocket, expecting a dick pic. He had gotten three more this morning already and okay, maybe one had been quite impressive but still. Most of the times they weren’t. It wasn’t like it turned him on even though it was relatively big. 

He pushed the middle button of his phone and unlocked it with one hand, holding onto his bag with the other. He clicked the message button already on his way to delete the message when he noticed who it was. He felt a smile come to his lips as he pressed the message. 

He read through it and accidentally laughed out loud as he saw it. 

**From: Unknown**

_it wasnt that mean… what about this one? ‘I heard you’re looking for a stud. ive got the STD and all i need is U’ ;)’_

He stared at the message while chuckling quietly to himself, having forgotten that he wasn’t walking alone. Jaebum tapped his shoulder. 

“What’s so funny?” His bestfriend asked, looking over the younger’s shoulder. Jinyoung looked up, surprised at another voice but continued chuckling when he saw Jaebum desperately trying to find out what was so funny, looking over his shoulders and trying to snatch his phone. 

“Someone got my number and started sending me bad pick up lines.” He explained, laughing as he did so and then he handed his phone to the older so he could read through them. Jaebum shook his head amused and chuckled. 

“They’re really bad.” He agreed and handed the phone back. Jinyoung took it and started to type a reply.

**To: Unknown**

_it’s both better and worse pls stop  
btw what’s your name i need to call my pick up friend something_

Was Jinyoung to forward? He cringed as he pressed send, desperately waiting for a reply.  
Fuck he had been to forward hadn’t he? Jaebum gave him a small amused smile, muttering something that sounded almost like ‘you’re so cute’ and Jinyoung blushed deeper, hitting the older.  
“Respect your hyung!” the older scolded him playfully, smacking his head. Jinyoung faked an annoyed look but immediately started to grin when he felt his phone vibrate. He clicked on the message. He buzzed with joy as he noticed it was quite long.

 **From: Unknown**

_you want me to stop text or stop the pick up lines? because you cant get just one :D you can call me ‘the amazing pick up line guy’ but to the important part: do you have a name or can i just call you mine? ;)_

He chuckled again and held it up so Jaebum could see. He felt his entire face grin as his fingers once again typed a reply. But first he went back and changed the person’s name. 

**To: The amazing pick up line guy**

_smooth, but no i do have a name, guess i’ll keep the pick up lines then but please stop the wink emojis at least_

He sat down in the classroom pulling forth his math book. In opposite of most people, he actually liked math. Math had always come easy to him ever since he in third grade competed against another student (he won) and he had managed to work pass everyone else in class until he was at the very top. He liked competitions, most of the time it brought forth the best in him, willing him to work extra hard to be the very top. 

He felt his phone vibrate as the rest of the class walked in. He didn’t dare check it though as he saw the teacher already grabbing a student’s phone, then continued to scold him for not concentrating for the class that hadn’t even began yet. The student, a guy with fierce red hair whom Jinyoung had only seen a few times apologized but sounded annoyed. Jinyoung could understand that. 

 

*

 

When he finally got out from the classroom he immediately checked his phone. 

**From: The amazing pick up line guy**

_good, you cant miss out on them and fine nore more wink emojis ;)! your name’s jinyoung right?_

 

Jinyoung stopped dead in his tracks. The guy knew his name? Was the guy some kind of stalker? No, surely not. What stalker embarrasses themselves by sending pick up lines. But being a stalker is kinda embarrassing already. No, no, he’s _not a stalker._ Don’t be stupid Jinyoung. 

His fingers hesitated over the keyboard. Should he ask? The guy probably had some good explanation as to why he knew his name. Well, of course the person knew his name. Who textes someone they don’t know? But Jinyoung didn’t know they guy’s name. 

He started slowly writing a reply but erased it immediately. Maybe he should just ignore the guy? His phone buzzed one time, signaling a message. He quickly unlocked his phone and stared at the message, feeling a bit of reassurance in his chest when he read through it. 

**The amazing pick up line guy**

_haha wow just realized how creepy that sounded. we’re in the same class, your friend jackson gave me your number and said, and i quote ‘pls send dick pics to this number, hes in desperate need of them’ & he showed me a pic of you and i thought ‘hey why not’ but didnt really think you’d appreciate a dick pic so pick up lines it became, haha sorry this is embarrassing_

Jinyoung scanned the crowd around him, trying to find someone on their phone, only problem was that almost everyone had their phone up. They were all teenagers after all. 

By the way; he was so gonna kill Jackson. If this was this week’s prank he was so gonna make Jackson suffer because of it. 

His and Jackson’s prank war had started out long time ago. I had started out fairly innocent with Jackson accidentally dropping a bucket of water on Jinyoung. Jinyoung had the next day accidentally dropped a bag of flour on his friend. The truth was in fact that it had been an accident, he was about to put it back up but had forgotten to close the bag and then Jackson walked in, startling him and he accidentally dropped it. Jackson hadn’t believed him and the prank war had started. 

Jackson’s first real prank had been sticking notes to Jinyoung’s back- which sounded very pathetic but the notes had been less than innocent. All of them told small embarrassing stories about his nonexistent love-life, one of the notes even had the words ‘VIRGIN HERE’ written on it, another one said ‘SUB COMING’ but the letter O was erased and instead a U was written and then it was double M and yeah, you get the picture. 

After that things had escalated. Jackson’s were always worse than Jinyoung’s but it was mostly because Jinyoung wasn’t that dirty minded and his fantasy didn’t really go down that drain. While Jackson spent 1 hour every day trying to come up with the next prank, Jinyoung would simply make it up at the spot.

It had now been going on for a year. 

This though, this was the worst one yet. He had never had so many unwanted dicks on his phone. His suspicion had been true, it was all Jackson’s fault and he was gonna give a big payback. 

**To: The amazing pick up line guy**

_i’m actually gonna kill Jackson you have no idea how many dicks have been on my phone the last three days. i’ve been scarred for life_

 

The reply came immediately. 

 

 **From: The amazing pick up line guy**

_so not into dicks? personally i wouldnt really mind i mean, some of them has to be good_

 

Did this guy just come out as gay? Jinyoung scanned the reply a few more times. Well, he didn’t really mind. And well, some of them had been okay, not nighttime worthy but close to it but no, he would rather be without them.

Wait, if this guy was gay and went in his school then it probably shouldn’t be that hard to find out who he was. Not many students were openly gay though. Probably no one now when he thought about. 

 

 **To: The amazing pick up line guy**

_well some of them were okay but still, waking up to get a dick pressed into your face really isn’t that funny and what if my parents ever looked through my phone, but i can give them your number if you want_

 

He bit his lips waiting for a reply. He was still standing in the middle of the hallway he noticed. He awkwardly put his phone in his pocket and then quickly walked away. He needed to find Jackson. But when his phone vibrated he couldn't help but to pull it up and feeling the weird excitement in his stomach.

**From: The amazing pick up line guy**

_oh god thats the nightmare. haha no thanks, think ill pass. tell me if i can help in some way though_

 

Jinyoung smiled at the message and maybe he looked a bit like a lovestruck fool but hey! this guy was cute even though he had no idea how the person looked or was. 

He silently typed a reply. Could the guy help in some way? Probably not. He just needed to get revenge on Jackson and a person he didn’t even know what looked like could probably not help him. 

 

 **To: The amazing pick up line guy**

_thanks for the offer, the only thing you could for me though is tell me who you are_

 

Jinyoung knew he was a bit naive. If the guy wanted to tell him who he was he would probably had done it by now. It was worth a shot though, even if it’s a failed one. 

 

 **From: The amazing pick up guy**

_no can do, sorry_

 

The guy didn’t seem sorry. 

 

 **To: The amazing pick up line guy**

_come on, how’s it fair that you know what i look like but i don’t even know your real name_

Jinyoung sat down at the lunch table, Jackson was already sitting opposite of him with a smug smile that turned into a frown when Jinyoung didn’t even save him a glance. Jinyoung didn’t even notice himself but an adorable pout had formed on his lips which turned into a grin when his phone vibrated. 

 

**From: The amazing pick up line guy**

_sorry cant help you, i can offer you another pick up line though :D_

 

Jinyoung sent a ‘please’ as reply before continuing to stare at his phone, waiting for the line. Jaebum sat down next to Jackson and Jackson gave him a look in which Jaebum simply shrugged to. 

Both friends sat there watching the youngest smile and grin at his phone. Jackson mindlessly wondered if some guy’s dick had been so good that the younger had actually continued to talk to them. Maybe he was talking to one of those robots...what was their name? Cleverbots? He looked over to Jaebum who was looking at the younger amused. Jaebum noticed Jackson gaze and turned to look at him. 

‘He didn’t even say hi’ Jackson mouthed towards Jaebum and the older rolled his eyes dismissively, still feeling amused by the way Jinyoung’s face would lit up every time a text came. Jinyoung was completely oblivious to the conversation his friends were holding and he didn’t even notice the blush that settled on his cheeks when a new message came. 

 

**From: The amazing pick up line guy**

_roses are red, i have a crush, whenever i’m around you, all i do is blush c:_

 

Jinyoung was just about to reply when someone snatched his phone from his hands. He looked up, confused, seeing Jackson annoyed and curious face as he scrolled through Jinyoung’s messages. His face went through a series of expression, variating from confused to small huffs of annoyness and then an actual laugh which was soon covered up by a cough. 

“Give it back!” Jinyoung whined, he missed his phone already, or more precisely; he missed the pick up line guy. Jackson handed it back after reading through it all. 

“He was just supposed to send you a dick pic not make you blush every second!” Jackson let out an exaggerated sigh, as if his entire prank had now failed and therefore his entire life was simply a mistake, a failure. Jinyoung gave him an irritated look. 

“I don’t even know his name! And do you know how many dicks have been on my phone the last three days?! I’ve been scarred for life” Jinyoung’s face grew hot when he noticed he had said that out loud for everyone in the cafeteria to hear. Some people gave him weird looks while a few gave suggestive one’s. He wanted to bury himself. 

He wasn’t that open about his sexuality. His closest friends knew that he was interested in guys too, or he wouldn’t mind being. He hadn’t dated a lot through his life, a few girls here and there but it wasn’t that they weren’t pretty or cute; he just wasn’t attracted to them in that way. He didn’t really mind though, he had simply assumed that he might be gay then because he didn’t want to go into the entire mess of hundreds of different sexualities. 

He wasn’t really attracted to guys either. Right, some of them were just like the girls, they were cute or pretty but he never considered them sexy. He didn’t feel his palms sweat or that craving in the lower parts of his stomach- that Jackson had so delicately explained- whenever he saw a almost naked girl or a boy without a shirt. He simply just blushed and felt mildly uncomfortable. 

He didn’t like not knowing exactly what his sexuality was. He was a fan of labeling, he wanted to know where he stood with someone, who that someone was and most importantly; he wanted to be able to describe himself. He didn’t care whether they were a part of the LGBTQIAPK (he even learned all of the letters to make sure no one felt excluded) community or if they were a cis person. He simply just wanted to know who they were and then if they changed their mind, well, he didn’t care about that either. If they thought they were straight but it turned out that they were also into the same gender, then that was okay. But he still wanted to know, he liked answers, not questions. 

“Are you gonna give payback?” Jackson interrupted Jinyoung’s thoughts with a tired look. Jinyoung looked up from his phone. 

“Definitely.” He answered. Jackson faked a terrified face which mad Jinyoung let out a small annoyed breath at. Jaebum continued to look at them amused. Jackson faked expression suddenly changed though and a smug expression came instead, his cheekbones got even sharper, his eyes shone with mischief and even before he said something Jinyoung was sure he was about to propose a proposition that Jinyoung wouldn’t be able to say no but one that Jinyoung would definitely regret agreeing to later. 

“I’ll find out his name in exchange for no revenge.” Jinyoung scoffed. 

“So you get to pull two pranks in a row and I get to know a name? Definitely not fair.” A grin spread over Jackson’s face at the words. 

“So we’re in agreement?” Jackson asked, grinning and holding his hand forward. Jinyoung shook it. 

“Fine. You have 24 hours.” Jackson nodded happily and then snatched Jinyoung’s phone from him. “Hey!” Jinyoung objected but Jackson was already stealing the guy’s number from his phone and then he quickly handed the phone back, stood up and then ran away in what almost looked like small hops, in a way that society’s sight of a small 5 year old girl would. Jinyoung couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at his friend and he saw Jaebum’s mouth tug too. 

“Such a dork.” Jaebum muttered and then went back to munch on his apple. 

Jinyoung agreed and then unlocked his phone, already preparing his message in his mind. 

 

**To: The amazing pick up line guy**

_haha cute and definitely made me feel better but you know i’m still gonna find out your name someday c:_

 

The reply came quicker than usual, as if it had been expected. 

 

**From: The amazing pick up line guy**

_never gonna happen_

 

Jaebum saw the confident grin that settled on his bestfriends lips as the younger typed. 

 

**To: The amazing pick up line guy**

_i’ll know your name by tomorrow_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it through! Please leave a comment and kudos and contact me on other medias :))))))!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Main tumblr blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aswedishphangirl%E2%80%9D>Writing%20blog</a>%0A<a%20href=)


End file.
